DA Party
by Yami's baby
Summary: This is for DeviantART, I just wanted to know if you like it over here


Hi, This is my first fic I post it in DA in English.. most what I write in Arabic.. But This is English..

Yami: Yes! And I'm one of the starting!

Cool Yami.. Now, I don't own YuGiOh! I don't own any person in this fic, I just own my self as Mana for short

I don't own the CDs , Don't own the places, Don't own the plane and I don't own the words.. xD

So! START UP!!!!

Sunday- 7.Oct.2007

It's 10 past quarter in the morning, as always Yugi & Yami was ready for the school. But when Yugi opened the door..

''Oh'' Yugi let it out of his moth

''What's wrong Aibou?''

''Yami, look at this''

''It's a letter, why should I care?! Maybe it's for grandpa..'' Yami said, with a didn't care voice.

''Well, It's written 'To Mr. Yugi & Yami Muto'!''

''WHAT?!!! Lemme see!''

Yugi handed the letter to Yami

''Man! No one sent to me something from millennia ..I'm very happy! Let us open this!'' Yami said with a happy voice.

''But Yami! The school!''

''I don't care!!''

''As you want..''

They went back to the house, sitting in the chairs and opening the letter.

''Okay.. read!'' Yugi said

Sure, sure.._' Dear Mr. Mutos, how are you doing? I hope you're in your best mood 'cause you two are invite to a big awesome party! I know you don't know me very well.. But I know Seto Kaiba, I'm sure you know him very much as I do.. _

_The party will be this Thursday 11-Oct.2007._

_Place: United Arab Emirates – Ras Al Kamiah_

_Time: At 7 pm to 4 am _

_If you wanna come.. Send this letter back, and if you didn't want to come just throw it away.._

_Love, Mana _Wow! This is so cool!, wanna come Aibou?''

'' If you will come I will come too.. so?''

''I will come! This sounds fun!!!'' Yami jumped 3 meters in the air with Yugi's hand. Lol

''We have to chose clothes for the party, you know..'' Yugi said.

''I know.. But hey! Why we don't buy new clothes? All of those clothes you chose are suck!''

''HEY!!!!'' Yugi said with angry face.

'' Just kiddin', But yes we have to buy new clothes.. c'mon Aibou! I will find for you the right cool chibi clothes!'' Yami said with a big smile.

''Okay!''

'' What should I chose? Hmmmm...''

''What are you looking for sir?''

Yami turned to find a woman with long black hair, crimson eyes and tall smiling at him..

''Oh yeah.. I'm going to a party and I want to chose the right clothes..''

''May I help you?''

''Of course.. I want to chose between this one and this one.. What should I chose?''

'' What is the party about?'' the woman asked

''I dunno'' xD

''Oh.. than you can chose this one.. It's for anything..''

''Okay.. Thanks..''

'' Any time sir..'' she said with a smile

'' And I'm NOT your sir ''

'' Okay..''

Yami left her, going to Yugi who still didn't find anything cool and chibi lol

'' So Aibou?''

'' I just can't understand it!!! Why I don't find what I want?!''

'' Maybe 'cause you're too thin and short'' A voice came behind them, they turned looking at a blond hair, brown eyes, tall and wearing the school clothes.

''JOUNUCHI!!!'' The two hikari said

'' Woah! Don't shout! I'm not a monster! It's your friend Jounuchi..''

'' Jounuchi.. how are you? Long time, I really forget how you look like.''

'' Yami.. I saw you in school yesterday! Hey! What are you two doing here anywayz? It's too dangerous for two short persons to come over here without any tall people'' Jounuchi said, giggling.

'' Very funny Joey!'' Yugi said..

'' Oww! I hate this name! Don't call me in it again!''

'' Is it right Joey?!'' Yami said to let Jounuchi angry.

'' Owww! Shut your moths! Anywayz.. what are you two doing here?''

'' We are here to buy some new clothes..'' Yugi said, looking in the clothes side.

'' Why? I mean, You have all the clothes every person dream of it''

'' Like I see.. We got invited Jounuchi.. to a party''

'' Me too!''

'' Say what?! Is the person who invite you called..'' Yami was going to say.. but Jounuchi cited him

'' Mana, am I right?''

'' Yeah.. Oh no! I think we are invited in the same party!''

'' Is that why you are here Jounuchi?'' Yami asked

'' Yeah.. The man cannot go to a party with an old clothes..''

Yami and Yugi giggling at what Jounuchi said..

It's Thursday!!! YAY!!!

Yami waked up from the shine of the sun..

'' Owww!!!''

'' Moi Hitori no boke! Get up!''

'' I.. don't want..''

'' It's Thursday! DUH!!! The party!!!''

'' Oh yeah.. Man I'm tired..''

'' You're just lazy!!!'' Yugi said, lifting the cover from Yami.

'' AIBOU!!!!!''

'' Shut up and get start! Today we will have a call! Ishizu told me..''

'' Okay..Okay..'' Yami said, lazy and letting him self to go to the bathroom.

RING RING RING!!!!

'' Hello?!''

'' Hi Mr. Muto, You will have a plane today in 4 to quarter, you might get ready, goodbye''

'' Wait! Damn!''

'' What is it Yugi?''

'' It's that call Ishizu told me about it, we will have a plane in 4 to quarter.. we have to get ready.''

'' Sure ''

In the airport

'' Damn! I should stay at home! Home home!!!'' Yami said, holding his head

'' Why you want your home, huh?''

'' Oh my God! Jounuchi! You scared me a lot those days!''

'' Hah! Yami, you're so funny you know?''

'' Owww Shut up or I will cut your head!''

'' You can't!''

'' Yes, I can!''

'' NO!''

''YES!''

''NOO!!''

''YEESS!!!''

''NOO..''

'' Hey! Can't you be quiet?!''

They turned to see a blue eyes girl ..The dancer Anzu Mazaki

'' Mazaki! Good to see you.. are you invited too?'' Jounuchi said.

'' Yes, Of course. How I can't come without Yami''

'' Oh man!'' Yami shacked this hands

After 3 hours..

'' FINALLY!!!!'' Yami said, screaming.

'' Shhh! Yams!''

'' Do not 'shhh' me!!!!''

'' Okay, Okay..''

'' Are you the people who are invited for Miss Mana's party?'' A woman asked.

''Ah.. Yes.. I'm Muto Yugi..''

''Cool! Come wit me, please.''

The four teenagers looked at each other and follow her.

''Oh man!!! This is brilliant!!!'' Yami expanded his eyes staring at the people who was in the room.

'' Are you all here for the same party?!'' Yugi asked.

'' Em.. yeah.. who are..'' A girl named CupidYamiVolta said, she turned her face to see who was asking. '' Oh my God! It's Yugi!!!!''

'' Hell! Fan girls!!! Run away with your life!!'' Yami spoke quick.

'' No need to run.'' A huge voice came in front of them..

'' Who? Kaiba?!'' Jounuchi said.'' You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a fan''

'' Oww! Shut up you puppy!!!!''

''Damn you!!!''

Than the voices started to be more louder.

''People! People!!! SHHHH!!! Be QUIET!!!!!!!''

Than they all shut their moth lol

''Good, You all looking at the person who invited you to come over here.. It's Mana. Please enjoy the time you have and don't care about anything, just fun. I will be down in a flash, enjoying with you guys..''

'' Is that Mana?? She is so beautiful...'' Yami spoke and he closed his eyes a little.

'' Yami? No! Yami!'' Yugi said with a fear.

'' Let him enjoy with this girl.. let's look at those amazing girls.. wow! they are hot!'' Jounuchi said as he pointed at some girls.

''Let's go!''

Near the food table.

'' What should I pick? Hmmm..'' A cute voice came from FrozenCrystallce3, wondering what she have to pick.

'' Picking is hard, right?''

'' Yeah..'' she turned to see a smile face..'' Oh my God! It's Ryou!!''

'' It's me.. What is it?'' Ryou asked

'' I love you!!!!''

'' A fan of my hair?''

'' YES YES YES!!!!''

'' Cool''

'' Yo! Yami!!''

Yami turned to see who called his name .

'' I'm yugiismyname, nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of you!!''

'' And I thought Yugi is the only one has ''Yugi's'' name.. Nice to meet you too''

'' Do you like Eric Stuart?''

'' Yes, Of course''

'' Me too, his voice is cool''

'' Yeah..''

'' What are you doing?'' anzumazaki007 asked a girl called Anzu

'' Nothing.. and why you steal my name?''

'' I didn't, I love you so I took your name hah!''

Outside

'' C'mon Seto!!! Make it fire!!!'' Atem said, as he hold AtemsbabyGirl1 hand.

'' I'm trying Atem! I'm trying!''

'' This party is awesome! Right love?'' AtemsbabyGirl1 said, smiling at Atem.

'' Yes darling.. C'mon Seto!!!!''

'' I said I'm trying!!! Oh!!! HIDE EVERYONE!!!!

Everyone hide as Mr. Muto come outside.

POOOM!!!!

'' What the hell!!!!''

Everyone started to laugh at him.

'' Shut up! Who the hell bring Games bursts?''

Everyone said '' SETO!!!'' and pointed at him.

'' You guys tell everything! ''

'' Hey! Yami!''

'' Oh! Hello Mana!''

'' What's up?''

'' Em, nothing..''

'' Why you aren't with the others? Having fun?''

'' I don't want to go..''

'' why?''

'' Mana!! Can I take a minute from your time, please?'' Mai asked

'' Sure, I will back Yami..''

''What is it?''

'' Which CD should we play at first?''

''Anything..''

'' Like what?!!!''

'' Emmm..'' She said, than looked at Mokuba..'' Anything Mokuba likes''

'' okay..''

'' Yo! '' Seto saw a girl and he wanted to say hi..

'' Hi.. SETO!!!''

'' Hi.. what a cute face..''

'' Thanks..''

'' So, what's your name? I'd like to meet you personally..''

'' I'm RiYuYami.. nice to meet you Seto..''

'' Cool name.. Wanna eat together?''

'' It's silly from me to say no..''

'' Ahem Ahem! Guys and Girls!!! Please, may I have your attention..''

'' So what is it now?!'' Systemgirl said..

'' I want everyone to have a boy with her, and dance with him at this stage, Mai, Mokuba and Mr. Muto will play good songs, So chose..''

'' I want Yami! '' CupidYamiVolta said with a big happy smile.

'' Where is he anywayz?'' Yugi said..

'' I will go and find him..''

She went to find him, as the others started to dance with the music... Mai played ''Spice Up Your Life by Spice Girls''

'' YAMI!!! Are you here?!!! There?? No??'' 'Where is he? Hmmm... When a teenager boy went away from the group, where he could go?? Think, think think.. Oh! I found it!!'

She ran to the swimming pool & she really found him, drowning.

'' Oh My God!!!!! YAMI!!! NOOO!!!'' She ran very fast to catch up Yami and make him take a breath.

'' Cupid! What is..'' Mana stopped..'' Oh No!!!! Yami!! Speak to me!! Please!''

'' He was making him self drowning in the water.. lucky I saw him..''

'' We have to take him inside.. Before the others see him like this, like Yugi.. please help me..''

Both of the girls left up Yami and take him to a quiet, nice and clean room.. No one noticed that..

'' I hope he get fine..'' CupidYamiVolta said, holding her tears.

'' He will be fine in a minute.. I'm a good doctor.. You can go and enjoy with the others.. I can take it..''

'' No!''

'' Okay, you can manger the party until I come.. good? ''

'' But I want to be here, with Yami..'' She said, looking at Yami.

'' Don't worry dear.. I'm sure he know how much you care, but you must enjoy this moments.. 'cause if you don't, Yami will never be happy again.. ok?''

'' eh.. ok.. but If something up.. tell me, thank you''

'' okay.. anytime..''

CupidYamiVolta looked at Yami again and went out..

' Why you do this Yami? Is something wrong with you??!! I have to make sure you will tell me everything when you wake up...' Mana stood up bringing some water and a towel for Yami.

Outside..

'' So, did you find your mystery boy??'' Seto said..

'' Yes.. I found him..''

'' Than where is he??'' Jounuchi said..

'' You don't have to know..''

'' Where is Mana?!'' Mai asked in load voice..

'' She is somewhere.. why anywayz?'' CupidYamiVolta asked.

'' I want to ask her about Tatu CDs.. They all gone! ''

'' WHAT!!!'' RiYuYami shout..

'' Whoa! Take it easy dear.. They are just CDs..'' Seto said.

'' But I like this band!''

'' Me too, I'm sure Mai will find it.. right?''

'' Ah.. Sure, sure.. don't worry..''

'' I'm very bored.. FrozenCrystallce3 let's go to that room..''

'' Okay..''

The two go to a room called 'romantic room' (A\N: I don't know where they have to go xD)

'' Hey guys! Look at that! It's hardcore!!'' ygo1 said pointing at the TV

'' You like them??'' Systemgirl said.

'' YES!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!'' ygo1 said that in a load voice.

'' ME too! They are rock!!!!'' Systemgirl said as she stared at the TV (A\N: I don't know if she really was.. That's just for the fic xD)

'' So, when Yami will come over here, huh?'' Yugi said, turning to CupidYamiVolta. But she didn't reply.

'' Hello?! Cupid?? Volta?? CupidYamiVolta? Is something wrong?''

She looked a little down to find a worry eyes..

'' Ah! Yugi.. what did you said?''

'' You're not you, you know.. You are very different and sad, Is there something wrong? Is Yami okay??''

'' Please Yugi.. Don't ask me about anything.. '' She said quick as she ran.

'' Gosh! What's wrong with her?'' Jounuchi said.

'' I dunno.. I have to asked Mana about it.. '' Yugi said with a serious voice.

'' I will come wit you.. as Mazaki will, right?''

'' Nah.. I don't care.. I want to spend more time with my new friend 'anzumazaki007' ''

'' As you want.. Wanna come Kaiba?? '' Yugi looked at Seto who was talking to RiYuYami.

'' I don't think so.. let's go Yug.. '' Jounuchi and Yugi went inside to find Mana.

After 15 minute.

'' Weeeh! Finally! We find you CupidYamiVolta! Where was you?''

'' Why you was looking for me??''

'' You're our friend.. We have to know what's wrong wit you..'' Jounuchi said with a smile..

'' Thank you Jounuchi.. But I'm fine.. There is another person you have to worry about it.. not me..''

CupidYamiVolta said as she opened the door..

'' Oh my God!!! Yami!!!'' Yugi screamed.

'' Shhh! Guys, he is taking a nap..'' Mana said with a low voice.

'' What happened to him??'' Jounuchi asked as he sit down.

'' CupidYamiVolta found him in the water.. drowning in the water..''

'' What!! Why he do this???''

'' We..'' she looked at CupidYamiVolta and turned back..'' We don't know..''

'' We just hope he wake up by tonight or tomorrow..'' CupidYamiVolta said..

'' Yeah..'' Jounuchi agreed..

The next day...

The crimson eyes opened.. Yami looked at the room to find where is he.

He found a female sleep body.. He looked up to see Mana.. Who was taking care of him all last night, she tired and the sleep win at her.

Yami took her hand and shocked it to make her wake up easy.

'' Owww.. who..?'' She opened her brown eyes.. looking at her hand with the guy hand.. ''Em.. Yami?? Is that you??''

'' Good morning Mana! I just wanted to be the first one say good morning to you for today..''

'' Thank you dear.. That's so sweet from you.. ''

'' So, where did everybody go??''

'' They all took their gifts and went home.. I didn't want from you to go until you wake up.. by the way.. What was your last night plan??'''

'' What do you mean??''

'' What I mean is.. The water.. you was making your self drowning..''

''Ah..'' he turned his face away.. '' I was killing myself for a reason..''

'' What is it??''

'' It's that no body loves me.. What does your life means if you didn't have a love to stay with it??''

'' I understand.. I feel the same thing too..'' She said, looking up, try to not look at Yami's eyes.

'' I think we were born for each other..'' (A\N: Don't own this sentence, that's what Valon said to Mai.)

'' Em..'' ' Don't look at his eyes, don't look at his eyes..' '' I CAN'T!!!''

'' Can't??''

'' Ah! Sorry.. I was talking to my self.. But, how we were born for each other.. I mean, If I didn't meet you.. What will happen??''

'' That's what will not happen..''

'' I just said.. 'If' ''

'' What I mean is.. I.. I love you.. I love you when I say you I first time in that stage.. You're so beautiful''

'' You think so??''

'' I don't think.. I believe in it!!!''

'' Emm.. Thanks.. That's all what I can...''

She was going to complete but she saw an action from Yami.. her lips was somewhere else, not in the air.. she looked down to see her lips with Yami's lips..

She was going to pull it up, but it was so deep strong kiss. She saw Yami's eyes was closed and he was really good kisser. But she didn't want to complete, No more.. She pulled her lips.

'' Why did you.. kiss me??''

'' Because I love you.. Really..''

'' Okay.. It's the same feeling, By the way, CupidYamiVolta was very worry about you last night.. she gave me this..'' She handed Yami a paper.

'' A phone number???''

'' It's her phone number.. It's okay, you can call her anytime.. she really was worried about you, she, Yugi and Jounuchi..''

'' I always liked those three.. But I love you..''

'' Yami.. enough with those words.. please..''

'' Can I have your number??''

'' Em.. Sure.. But don't give it to anyone.. okay darling??'' She said with a smile..

'' Okay.. ''

'' Now you have to take a plane to your country..''

'' Okay, Thank you for everything.. ''

'' It's no problem.. please take this as a gift.. and say to CupidYamiVolta that I will miss her.. and I will miss you too..''

''Okay.. Don't forget to e-mail me''

'' Sure... take care.. bye bye!'' He waved

'' Bye bye!!!'' She return the waved..

There I finally finished it..

Sorry for the guys and girls who didn't took a lot of lines in the fic..

I dunno why I was so deep in CupidYamiVolta xD

Maybe cuz I want her hand lol

I know I go away from the party xD

But I wanted to write about how much Yami loves me lol

I hope he really do..

And I hope you liked it and enjoyed it..

Please comment..


End file.
